


Devil's Advocate

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [23]
Category: Christian Bible, nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Badly Written, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Facts that you wouldn't believe about Heaven, Angels and God:-Heaven is Omegaverse.-Lucifer is female.-Michael exists.-God isn't omnibenevolent, omnipresent, or omniscient.-Adam's first wife fell in love with a demon, which is why Eve exists at all.This oneshot is a strange guide to events which have happened, might happen and will happen.





	Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> There's no structure to this oneshot, so it's a bit weird.
> 
> The Omegaverse Heaven AU is offensive to Christians and very strange, so please do not read it if it will offend you.
> 
> It's an AU that I've worked on for a long time weirdly enough. Actually, it originated when I made the naval officer from Lord of the Flies into an interesting character. He became the Antichrist somehow, but also some kind of adventurer who travelled the world with his crew exploring and finding new stuff.
> 
> One thing led to another, and this AU was born.
> 
> Some of it is too offensive to go into on a fanfiction sharing website, but basically it's a reverse God/Satan thing in which God is 'evil' and Satan is 'good' (subjectively). I don't know how it became Omegaverse or why, or even why Michael exists at all, but I kind of like the weirdness of it all.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of structure, plot and anything that makes sense in this oneshot.
> 
> TW- blasphemy, sacrilege, mentioned torture, Satan (just mentioning Satan really offends a religious friend of mine- she fortunately will never read this), and of course Lucifer being sympathised with. Omegaverse too, but it doesn't go into any detail.

Chapter Text

-Heaven, around 75 years since the Creation-

It hadn't taken Lucifer very long to realise that there was something seriously wrong with Heaven.

Everything had been so simple at the start. By the start, I mean The Start. The Creation. The Big Bang. Whatever you want to call it. When God created the universe, He took the mud of the Earth, the light of the Sun and the feathers of birds to create beings in his image. The result was two winged children, one male and one female. He referred to these two as angels, and decided to make more of them.

Angels were like a strange combination of various animals. They had the appearance of humans, although God created those later on, yet wings similar to those of birds sprouted from their backs. They also had another similarity to another species- dogs. Well, more 'wolf' than 'dog', actually. This particular similarity was something that went unnoticed for quite a while, especially in the female. But then, when God started to create more and more angels, He noticed it. It appeared to be a minor flaw that was a byproduct of their souls, created to be like His.

God supposed that these angels were in their beta stage of development, but referred to the first two and those who resembled them as 'alphas'. After creating alphas, He balanced them out with their physical opposites, the weaker 'omegas', and then finally He created the 'betas', winged humans who became His main workforce on Heaven.

So, how does this relate to Lucifer at all? Well, most people would have expected her to be a beta, unhappy with being the lower class of her society and willing to rebel against God for change. But in reality, a beta would never have been able to rebel against God- they lived in tiny compartments containing a computer (don't think about it), desk, chair and nothing else, where they would answer prayers and keep tabs on the blooming civilisations of humanity once it stretched beyond three people.

So no, Lucifer was not how people thought. She wasn't even male. In fact, Lucifer was an alpha female, one of the original two angels to ever exist. Her twin brother, Michael, was the other. As children, they had both remained loyal to God and had lived peacefully in Heaven. She didn't really know when the doubt had crept in. It must have been when she first discovered the concept of angelic soulmates, made a few friends, realised that she had been living like a princess whilst the betas were virtually prisoners. It was a gradual thing. And now, at roughly 15 human years of age physically, she wanted to rebel. It would take many more years of careful planning, but she knew that she could do it. And if her plan succeeded, everyone would be happy.

Michael, on the other hand, disagreed with his sister's opinion. He couldn't understand why she suddenly doubted their Creator, a perfect, completely good being with knowledge and power over everything. Michael had lived a good life in Heaven so far. His childhood had been full of light and happiness, and his popularity increased across all of Heaven. He liked it there, and didn't realise that other people didn't have to share his opinion on that. Of course that was a selfish thought, but God had taught him it, so he didn't know any better.

It was all of this which really started up the warning bells for Lucifer. God was telling everyone to love and worship Him unconditionally, and something about that didn't quite feel right. That was when she decided to test Him, see if He really was all good.

She approached the Garden of Eden with trepidation, making sure that no one saw her nearing the gate. Once inside, she turned into a snake, one of her favourites of the many species within those walls. Her plan was to make the humans God loved so much go against his orders to not eat from the Tree of Knowledge. She had never understood why He didn't let them have knowledge of good and evil- if they killed something now, they would have no idea that it was wrong. Sometimes she'd even considered that it was a part of His plan to make them know, that he was dragging it out on purpose.

Maybe all of this was a part of His plan too.

When Lucifer reached the centre of the Garden, she curled around a branch of the Tree and waited for one of the humans to walk by. Personally, her favourite human had been Lilith. Lilith was intelligent, and she'd figured out how to create very quickly, using the environment to craft beautiful things just because she could. Honestly, Lucifer didn't blame Samael for being curious. The alpha had always watched over Lilith, much more than Luci did. The day he went down to see her was his last day in Heaven.

She wondered where they were now.

Finally, a human arrived at the Tree. Eve. The females always seemed to be less reliant on God for some reason. Maybe they had been born with more wit. Then again, Samael hadn't cared about God at all, so it must just be Adam and her own brother who were blinded.

Lucifer cleared her throat and spoke to Eve, persuading her to eat the fruit from the tree. It wasn't hard really. Eve was smart enough to want to learn, and she took the fruit quickly. It was in that moment that Lucifer had sealed their fates forever.

Eve was doomed to die.

And Lucifer was doomed to live.

It wasn't until many millienia later that Lucifer's punishment became a reward. Not until she met her soulmate anyway. Not until she met her son. The Antichrist also didn't meet humanity's expectations. He was insane, but in a 'Let's join the Navy to find treasure, magic talking machine guns and a soulmate!' way rather than the 'I'm going to destroy this world and everyone in it because my mother exists' way that humanity assumed he would be.

Heaven was a strange place. From the time of the Creation to the time of the Antichrist, it changed drastically. Both of the Original Two suffered greatly in this time- Lucifer was subjected to 1000 years of brutal torture in Hell, and Michael was subjected to almost 6000 years of brutal emotional abuse from Yahweh (when Hebrew was introduced to the world, he adopted the name Yahweh simply because he preferred it to God). It wasn't until much later that Michael succeeded in escaping Heaven and reuniting with his sister. A war against God drove them apart, but in the end it was God who brought them together.

Maybe everything really had been a part of God's plan.

Either way, to the human mind, none of it made sense it all. It was better to believe in some dogmatic scripture than the Truth.

So that's what humanity did.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words to describe what I wrote, but I hope it made more sense to you reading it that it did to me writing it.
> 
> I sounded a bit mean to Michael, but he's actually my favourite out of every character in the full AU (there's a lot). By favourite, I mean in a Monika kinda way.
> 
> I didn't mean to offend you if you got offended. I'm an atheist so I don't understand these things. It's all just an extreme fandom to me.
> 
> Prompt- Weird version of the afterlife.
> 
> Original Number- 251.
> 
> Finally, I know that these have been shorter and low quality lately, but it's because I have a lot going on in real life and I've been short of inspiration or energy to write something really good. As well as doing a lot of work at home, I'm making a visual novel which takes up a lot of energy too (they're harder to make than they look).
> 
> Please bear with me- I'll try to make the next oneshot as good as I can!


End file.
